Harry&Ginny
by RoSaNgElEs
Summary: El acaba de salir de una terrible relación y siente que su mundo se a acabado sin embargo, ella aparece en su vida y le enseña a amar de verdad..OneShot...


Hola!Hace mas de un mes que tengo este fic y no me animaba a publicar, pues bien, ahora ya me anime y espero que les guste...

Mil disculpas si existe un fic parecido a este. Nada de esto me pertenece. Todo y cada uno de los personajes le pertencen a JK Rowling..

**Harry&Ginny**

Lo encontraron sólo, sentado en una esquina de la oscura y harapienta cantina, bebiendo licor barato y apestando a el...

No lo entendían, nadie lo entendía ó era él el que no se dejaba entender...¿Por qué? Esa era la pregunta que todos se hacían y él también...

Se llevaba el vaso de licor hacia la nariz (oler, mientras combatían los colores, era dimensión ya añadida) , pero esta vez su mano continuó subiendo hasta que el de cristal cubrió su visión, enriqueciéndola con muchas visiones, su mano giró para atrapar una que se le iba, giró también el cristal, carrusel de visiones, con sólo alzar un poquito más el vaso, siempre girando, agregó el oro fugitivo y controlado del licor, ah... En ésas estaba, cuando furioso dio un fuerte alarido de impotencia..¿Por qué¿Por qué? Se seguía preguntando...

-Mejor olvídala amigo... No vale, ella no se merece nada de lo que sientes...

-¿Qué hice mal? Si siempre le di todo lo que quiso...

Harry sintió un brazo en la espalda y encogió los hombros para que lo soltaran y lo dejaran en paz. Pensó que podría ser Ron y trató de incorporarse, pero lo venció el peso de su cabeza y quedó recostado nuevamente sobre el borde de la mesa de la sucia cantina..

-Un alka-seltzer- dijo Ron..

-No alka-seltzer- murmuró Harry, tratando de explicar algo de que habían sido los calmantes y pidiendo que lo dejaran solo un rato más...

-¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó Neville- No creo que sea recomendable llevarlo a casa así...

-Irá a mi casa. Hermione me mataría si no lo llevo...Vamos ayúdame a sacarlo; puf! Apesta a alcohol!

No fue necesario. Solito se fue incorporando, poco a poco, lentamente. Además no había estado dormido. Allá abajo, en su ambiente oscuro, Harry no había dejado de luchar contra el vértigo nauseabundo que acompañaba la giratoria e incesante repetición de su llegada a casa...

Después de tantos viajes siempre llegaba con un regalo, un lindo recordatorio para la chica del que estaba enamorado hasta los huesos. Muchas veces en sus días de descanso pasaban las tardes juntos iban a fiestas y él sentía que la quería, que la adoraba, que era la razón de su vida, que a más nadie podría amar, que sus ojos su mente y su cuerpo y su alma sólo le pertenecían a ella.._«imbécil, estúpido imbécil!..», _lo escuchó murmurar Ron y volteó a mirar como se iba incorporando nuevamente y como volvía a caer sobre el borde de la mesa. Entonces si veía clarito las otras tardes en la playa, en otra fiesta donde todo acababa de suceder.._«imbécil!..», _soltó tratando de incorporarse, al notar recién, al darse cuenta recién ahora de que sólo él dijo _te amo _esa noche; _«imbécil!..», _volvió a soltar, incorporándose algo más al descubrir recién que la había notado rara y nerviosa igual que esa tarde cuando llegó de su viaje y ella lo llevaba al jardincito de la casita que le había comprado, donde vivían los dos. Rara y nerviosa, recién noto por qué la ausencia del elfo, _«imbécil! Imbécil!..» _Le iba a dar la sortija de compromiso para de una vez formalizar la relación que años tenía, pero entendió lo que sucedía esa tarde, _«imbécil!..». _Sintió la rabia de la tarde en su cuerpo, con ella se le filtro integra la tarde en su ambiente negro incorporándolo a medias, pero volvió a descolgarse para entrar de nuevo al jardín donde Cho lo recibía diciéndole _no te amo, _diciéndole sólo me gustas, y añadiendo pero..._«estúpido imbécil!..», _le había dicho te amo, al notarla rara, nerviosa, y en ese momento Krum había aparecido por un costado del jardín, vestid con una bata de seda que era de él, se presento ante el sonriente, confiado, cobarde retrocedía explicándole, corriéndosele, agachándosele, se me ha perdido mi medallita entre el pasto, pero era para coger un palo y defenderse de Harry que le cayó encima, logrando finalmente apoyar ambas manos sobre el...Le rechinaban los dientes, golpe tras golpe con los dientes rechinándole de furia terminó de incorporarse, igual que en el jardín cuando sintió que la fatiga le pedía irse y se incorporó tenso, y continuo mirando a Krum un rato más, tirado en el suelo, ahí al frente con la cara hecha mierda...

Momentos después, Harry dormía placidamente en el asiento trasero del cadillac azul estacionada frente a La cabeza del cerdo...

_

* * *

_

-Buenos días bello durmiente...

Era casi las una de la tarde cuando Harry despertó y lo primero que vio fue unos hermoso ojos color chocolate que lo miraban con dulzura y preocupación...

-¿Estoy muerto?- preguntó confundido al ver a la hermosa joven frente a él...

-No¿Por qué?

-Porque estoy viendo un ángel..

La joven sonrió ligeramente y sonrojándose añadió- Creo que ves visiones. Es entendible, pero te rogaría que lo consideraras como una espantosa prolongación de tu malestar...

La joven se separó de él y camino en dirección a una de las ventanas, y al correr una cortina, la luz del día se filtró y la bañó haciendo que su silueta ante la luz se vea mucho mas esbelta y pareciera de verdad un ángel..

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó cubriéndose los ojos porque la luz le dañaba. Ella terminaba de correr las últimas cortinas y con una sonrisa se le acercó...

-No te acuerdas de mi ¿verdad?

-No.-dijo mentiendose debajo de la sábana- ¿debería?

-Bueno..sería una gentileza de tu parte..- se quedaron en silencio y luego Harry percibiendo el olor de las sábanas que no eran suyas preguntó...

-¿Dónde estoy?

-En casa de Ron..

-¿Conoces a mi amigo?

-Sí..-dijo su voz estaba algo entrecortada. Se dijo a sí misma _tonta_, le avisaré que ya despertaste...

Harry se quedó pensativo y luego sin saber de donde, su sub-conciente le decía que a esa joven ya la había visto en alguna parte, pero su mente nublada por el alcohol no le dejaba pensar con claridad...

-Hola...¿cómo te sientes?

-Bien..supongo..

-Jajajaja, vaya borrachera la de anoche..

-No me lo recuerdes...

-Te duele mucho la cabeza?

-Bastante...

-Ay, amigo...-suspiro con tristeza...

-No quiero que nadie me tenga lastima..

-Nadie la tiene..-hubo un momento de silencio- Mejor vístete. Hermione a preparado una rica sopa para la resaca...- Ron ya salía de la habitación cuando Harry le pregunto..

-¿Quién es la chica que estuvo aquí, hace un rato?

Ron sonrió- No la reconociste ¿verdad?- Harry negó- Es Ginny...mi hermana...

* * *

-Perdona por no reconocerte- dijo bastante apenado cuando la vio de nuevo, después de una semana, en la madriguera...

-No importa...es lógico que no me reconocieras. Nunca hemos tenido una buena amistad ni nada que se le parezca...

-Pero eres la hermana de mi amigo y por lo tanto al menos debí recordarte...

-Esta bien... no es necesario que te disculpes...

-Vengan chicos que se le va a cantar el Happy Birthday a Arthur- llamaba la Sra. Weasley. Ellos se miraron y sonrieron y fueron con los demás..

La tarde estuvo bien animada y los gemelos armaron el reventón. Baile y que te baile. Harry miraba desde una esquina bebiendo sólo agua. Ginny bailaba con sus dos hermanos gemelos que le hacían girar como trompo. Hermione con su gran, pero gran barriga se acercó a Harry y le invito a bailar y él que decía _«No, no Hermione yo no..», _pero al final termino aceptando y alguien cambio de música y...«_cambio de pareja!.._» termino bailando con Ginny una pieza lenta...

-Este, no soy muy bueno bailando..

-No importa..si quieres yo te llevo...

Harry asintió **a**penado y se dejo lleva por la música y por Ginny. Era la primera vez en tanto tiempo que se sentía bien, hasta había olvidado sus penas al fundirse en los ojos chocolate que lo miraban con cariño. Sintió como una corriente electrica recorrerle la espina dorsal al sentir el aroma a flores que la joven desprendía y cuando vio sus labios...aquellos labios rojo carnesí sintió deseo de probar de ellos... Se acerco peligrosamente a ella..ya casi le rosaba pero a último momento, Ginny se echó para atrás...

-No Harry, esto no esta bien. Tu amas a Cho y por el echo de que estes sólo y desconsolado, no quiere decirque yo te sirva como pañuelo de lagrimas...

Más directa no podía ser. Harry se quedó en medio de la pista de baile, blanco de la impresión y asombrado por la menera de que Ginny lo había tratado..._

* * *

_

Dos semanas fueron suficientes para animarse a verla, sin embargo, durante aquel tiempo enviaba diariamente una rosa roja con una tarjeta pidiendole disculpas. Tenía un poco de miedo a que ella lo mandara al diablo pero, Ron ya se lo había dicho: "_mi hermanita no es rencorosa, estoy seguro que te perdona, es buena persona, ya verás!..."; _sin embargo, no se sentía seguro, mejor no iba; oh, oh..demasiado tarde, ya estaba frente al umbral de la madriguera y ni tiempo para correr...la puerta se abría y ella, tan linda y encantadora con su carita de niña se asomaba a ver...

-Ah!..eres tu!

-Hola..¿Cómo has estado?- Sí, sí..al menos pudo hablar! Había estado practicando días como hablarle cuando estuviera frente a ella, bien, a decir verdad esas no eran las palabras que quería usar, pero bueno, algo es algo...

-Muy bien...- un silencio, caramba se quedo mudo..qué más sigue?

-Este..¿puedo entrar?

-No hay nadie. Estoy sola y creo que no es prudente..- ay, si esos pensamientos son de la época de la abuelita, que tontito! Ginny le estaba tomando el pelo y él ni cuenta se daba..

-Ah..este...

-Adelante- le franqueó la entrada. Harry se la quedó mirando sin entender, le había dicho que no podía entrar y ahora...- Harry, te estoy hablando. No me digas que me creíste!

-Sí..- Ginny rodó sus hermosos ojos chocolates y con una sonrisa volvió a invitarle a entrar a su casa...

-¿Deseas algo de tomar?- le preguntó invitándole a sentarse...

-Café...

-Ya te lo traigo...

Ella se metió a la cocina y Harry, sólo en la estancia no sabía que hacer exactamente. Miró en torno como si buscara algo y encontró en un jarrón de cristal las rosas rojas que día a día le enviaba, entonces recordó que también había llevado una rosa aquel día para entregársela personalmente...

-Gracias!...- se escuchó a su espalda. Se vieron a los ojos y sonrieron. Harry decidió darle la rosa que llevaba...

-Te traje esta...

-Esta muy hermosa. Mucho más que las otras...

-¿Por qué? Si todas son iguales...

-No...esta es diferente, mucho más hermosa, me gusta mucho más y sabes por qué; porque esta, me la has traído tú...

Se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla, un lindo beso, un beso que sellaba el comienzo de una nueva amistad, de una nueva oportunidad de amar y ser feliz...

* * *

-Mañana hay partido contra los Tornados..¿Te gustaría venir?

-No sé si pueda..tengo trabajo que hacer...

-A ya..- no entendía porque se ponía triste cada vez que ella le rechazaba una invitación. Lo cierto es que se sentía muy bien en su compañía, había aprendido a verla como su amiga y hasta le había echo confesiones personales que ni a Ron ó Hermione se atrevió a decir...

-Pero¿sabes? Trataré de hacer un esfuerzo y trataré de ir al partido de mañana...

-Sería grandioso que puedas ir..de verdad que me darías mucho ánimo...

-Yo siempre estaré allí Harry, para lo que necesites...

-Eres una gran amiga- le dijo abrazando pero no sabía que Ginny quería ser más que eso. Lo quería y jamás lo había dejado de querer, tal vez dejar de pensar en él sí, pero de querer..no.

Cuando se fue a la India a estudiar medimagia, aprendió el budú y a dominar la razón sobre los sentimientos pero, su aprendizaje parecía no hacer efecto sobre ella a la hora de estar junto a Harry...

* * *

Por primera vez en más de treinta años, los Chudley Cannons ganaban la copa Nacional de quidditch frente a un equipo duro de vencer, los Tornados... 

El júbilo por parte de los fanáticos que conservaban las esperanzas era tremenda y ni que decir de los jugadores, ya que durante una larga temporada estuvieron en la segunda división de la categoría; y blunn de un momento a otro volvieron a las ligas mayores y a lo grande, todo gracias a Harry Potter...

Al igual que sus amigos el también celebraba y brindaba, y estaba muy feliz, no sólo por el triunfo, también por la presencia de la mujer que se había vuelto indispensable para él...

A esa joven le debía todo, su vida, su triunfo, su carrera, sus amigos, todo, por que gracias a ella, él salió del pozo donde cayó y del por poco no sale por culpa de Cho Chang, pero, ahora Harry era otro y había comprendido muchas cosas y la más importante era que Cho jamás fue para él, como él no fue para ella...

Harry había descubierto que había alguien más en su corazón, alguien que jugó limpiamente y lo conquisto sin siquiera planteárselo. Había descubierto que Ginny era todo lo que buscaba y deseaba...

Una tarde la fue a buscar a la madriguera y al encontrarla, la vio tan bella, tan angelical que no se atrevió ni siquiera a mirarla o hablarle; Ginny se había convertido en algo demasiado sagrado para él que lo único que se le ocurría hacer frente a ella era venerarla como a su diosa. Pero algo debía decirle y no perder su tiempo inútilmente como antes cuando no la vio; sin embargo, alguien mas llegó, y tenía una cara hermosa y su sonrisa de ángel, parecía bueno el chico, pero en realidad era un diablo disfrazado de ángel que jugaba a hacerse el bueno y que engañaba y traicionaba; se la llevaba lejos de él, la había perdido y no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, sólo mirar...

* * *

-¿Qué estas diciendo?...

-Créeme...yo conozco a Salman. El no te conviene...- No estaba dispuesto a perderla, No señor!

-A no?..entonces ¿quién según tú me conviene?

-Ginny...él no es bueno. Yo lo conozco...

-No has contestado mi pregunta Harry!..Según tú ¿quién me conviene?

-Yo...-hizo una pausa y la miró a los ojos. Ginny no se podía creer lo que estaba escuchando debía ser un sueño, Harry le estaba diciendo que le convenía él, demasiado hermoso para ser verdad...

-¿Tu?

-Sí, yo..

Estaba siendo sincero, le estaba diciendo a Ginny lo que sentía. Ni el se podía creer lo que estaba pasando. El miedo a perderla lo asustaba y ni que decir de los celos que ni lo dejaban dormir durante todos esos dos meses en el que Ginny comenzó a salir con Salman...

-No estés jugando conmigo, Harry...- su voz estaba entrecortada y temblaba toda. No se creía nada de lo que estaba pasando

-No estoy jugando Ginny...Es verdad. En serio te digo que yo soy el más indicado para ti..._te quiero..y te necesito..._¿Acaso tu no me quieres?

-Eres tonto ¿verdad?

-Sí. Por ser tan ciego y no darme cuenta de lo que tenía a mi lado..._te quiero..._-repitió y luego con un poco de seriedad agregó...- Ginny, cometes un grave error. Aléjate de Salman y quédate conmigo. Yo soy perfecto para ti...- era casi como una súplica, poco le faltaba para arrodillarse y rogarle...

-Tonto- seguía diciendo la pelirroja y comenzaba a reírse nerviosa. Harry más confiado, más él, se le iba acercando con chulería, ahora estaba seguro de lo que Hermione le había dicho: _Ginny te quiere..._ – Tonto...

-Soy todo lo que tu quieres, tonto, ciego, bestia, y hasta cosas peores si quiere, pero soy un tonto enamorado que no se resigna a perderte y quiere luchar por tu amor así tenga que ir gritando por la calle lo mucho que me importas, así tuviera que ir a los diarios y Publicar mi amor por ti...-estaba demasiado cerca de ella, sus labios rozaban la nariz pecosa y si ella quisiese levantaría su rostro y lo besaría, pero, se estaba mordiendo el alma para no flaquear; sin embargo, ni ella misma sabía cuanto tiempo iba durar su escudo contra él, que a cada segundo al respirar, se iba desvaneciendo, y si Harry le volvía a decir _te quiero... _terminaría sometida a él...

Pero para que decirle si con un gesto de amor era suficiente. _Un beso vale mas que mil palabras_, dice el dicho, y en ese momento con aquel suave y tierno beso le estaba diciendo todo lo que sentía por ella y todo o lo mucho que la quería y deseaba estar a su lado...

* * *

Romper con Salman no fue nada fácil, pero al final Ginny lo había echo y, después de casi seis meses de enamoramiento con Harry, habían dado un gran e importante paso en la relación, una relación que era perfecta, tanta que ya daba miedo, porque vivían como en un castillo de cristal, en un mundo en el que sólo reinaban ellos dos y que nada podía estropear el gran sueño que tanto les había costado construir...

Se amaban y eso era lo que importaba. Harry ya no quería ni esperar más para pedirle a Ginny a que se fuera a vivir con él. La quería tener cerca, a cada minuto, cada hora, en cada amanecer. Ginny se había vuelto su razón de ser como él de ella pero, siempre hay obstáculos para superar, sobre todo cuando estos han dejado una gran huella en el pasado...

La misma tarde en la que había citado a Ginny y en el que pensaba raptársela toda la noche y todo el fin de semana, en su umbral se apareció su pasado pidiendo perdón y una nueva oportunidad...

-¿Dices que te arrepentiste?..

-Sí. No sabes lo que ha sido todo este tiempo alejada de ti. Lo he pagado muy caro Harry y quiero volver...

-¿Con que cara vienes y me dices esto?...

-Con la única cara llamada amor ...

-¿Amor?..estas loca¿Cuándo has sentido tu amor?

-Yo siempre te he querido...

-Claro! Que te metiste a la cama con Krum...

-Fue un error, yo no quise..

-Mira, Cho. No me interesa saber que paso...Es mas no me interesa saber de ti así que puedes ir saliendo de mi casa y de mi vida...

-No me puedes echar. Tu me amas...

-Sólo se ama una sola vez Cho, pero a ti jamás te ame...mi amor le corresponde a otra persona..

-¿Weasley?

-Vete Cho..

-¿Qué tiene ella que yo no tenga?...¿Qué acaso es mejor que yo en la cama?.No lo creo!

-Basta Cho! Vete de aquí... No voy a permitirte que hables mal de la mujer que amo!

-La mujer que amas, soy yo! Es tan difícil de entenderlo?

-La que no entiende aquí eres tu. No te amo!..

Pobre Cho, le estaba doliendo todo lo que Harry le decía. Pero bien merecido que se lo tenía por zorra. Sin embargo, no se iba a quedar tan quieta, aprovechando que Harry estaba de espalda a la puerta principal y que esta a su vez estaba abierta y que alguien, una joven de hermoso cabello rojo se acercaba, se lanzó como una piraña a robarle un beso, dejándolo tieso sin reacción y a ella desolada y decepcionada...

Harry escuchó cuando un paquete cayó al piso y temió lo peor. Nada pudo hacer cuando Ginny salió corriendo de su casa. Por mas que la siguiera y le intentara dar una explicación, ella no quería escuchar. Mientras tanto Cho disfrutaba de aquel momento y se consolaba pensando que, si Harry no era para ella, no sería para nadie...

* * *

Ni siquiera las suplicas y las largas sesiones de espera bajo la lluvia fuera de la madriguera le permitieron verla...

Molly ya le había dicho:_ ella no quiere verte. Le has hecho mucho mal. La has decepcionado Harry y a nosotros también..._ Pero Harry jamás le quiso hacer daño, todo había sido un gravísimo error y ella tenía que escucharlo..._Ginny parte esta misma tarde a la India..._Le había dicho Hermione...

La fue a buscar a la madriguera y no le importo que nadie le diera permiso de entrar; hablaría con Ginny quiera ella o no y no la dejaría ir...No estaba dispuesto a perderla por tercera vez...

-¡Vete!

-No me iré hasta que me escuches...

-No hay nada que escuchar. Lo vi todo y con eso tengo suficiente!...

-No es suficiente. Nada tengo que ver con Cho. Es cierto que ella fue a buscarme y me pidió que le diera una oportunidad pero..

-Ya es tarde, el trasladador sale en unas horas y ya me tengo que ir...- hizo un amago de irse, pero Harry le cogió el brazo deteniéndola...

-De aquí no te vas!- dijo y con un hábil movimiento de varita hizo explotar el baúl con todas las pertenencias de ella que volaron por toda la habitación!..

-No tenías derecho!- gritó furiosa...

-Tengo derecho a eso y mucho más!..-gritó también y luego, con un poco de brusquedad tomó la boca de Ginny y la besó hasta paralizarla...

Ella forcejeo, pero no tuvo éxito alguno y finalmente se dejo llevar por él. Había sido mala, no le había dado tregua a su novio porque su orgullo estaba dañado su amor propio y el amor hacia él, heridos y agonizantes se rehusaron; sin embargo, no podía seguir así, lo quería un montón y era la primera vez que pasaban por esa situación. Mejor era darle una oportunidad, pero antes debía escucharlo...

Cuando Harry le dijo lo que Cho fue a pedirle; de la nada empezó a llorar, pensaba que todo estaba perdido y que lo mejor era que cada quien siguiera su camino...

-No me pidas eso Ginny, yo no..

-Ella es tu primer amor y tu la quieres todavía. En esta historia yo no cuento...

-No Ginny, no estas entendiendo. Yo no quiero a Cho. Y tu tienes que ver mucho en esta historia...- hizo una pausa y Ginny parecía querer intervenir- Por favor no me interrumpas, déjame continuar..- Ginny ya no hizo o dijo algo...se limito a escuchar lo que Harry tenía que decirle- Creía que ella era la razón mas importante en mi vida. Cho siempre tan atractiva, tan atrayente me impacto como a cualquier hombre que sueña con tener a la mujer perfecta y presumirla con los amigos. Yo creí que eso era amor y pensé que sería feliz con ella, porque supuestamente ella me demostraba lo importante que era en su vida a cada momento y hacia que mi ego creciera cada vez al punto de no querer perderla porque de eso dependía mi bienestar. El sexo era perfecto con ella, todo era perfecto con ella, pero, cuando la descubrí con Krum, mi mundo se hizo pedazos. Todo lo que supuestamente tenía, nunca lo tuve y mi malestar por ella fue mas por quedarme solo que por quererla...Nunca la quise...y nunca supe lo que rea el amor hasta que entraste en mi vida...

-Harry...

-Te quiero, Ginny..y si después de decirte todo esto no quieres permanecer mas a mi lado, yo entenderé...- le dio un beso en la frente y luego la abrazó- entenderé que tu tampoco eras para mi...

Se iba él y ella se quedaba sentada al pie de la cama, pensando en todo lo que le había dicho. No quería perderlo, ella también lo quería y lo que mas deseaba era permanecer a su lado por el resto de su vida, además había algo muy importante de por medio y que él tenía que saber...

-Harry...-grito justo antes que saliera de la madriguera...- Harry...- el sólo la miraba no podía decir nada porque ya todo lo había dicho y ella, pues lo único que supo hacer fue correr hasta él y abrazarlo y decirle- Yo también te quiero...

* * *

**Unos meses después...**

-Harry, despierta...ya es hora...

-Hummm..cinco minutos más y ya voy..

-Harry, esto no puede esperar...

-Mi amor, duerme un poquito..

-Harry Potter! O te levantas ó me voy sola al hospital a que nazca mi hija!

Eso si que levanto de un brinco a Harry..y la miró con ojos bastante grandes como platos!- ¿Ya?

-Sí!...

-Harry lo primero que tomo fue la maletita de Ginny y su bebé. Se puso la camisa y activo el trasladador de emergencia que tenía preparado cuando llegara el gran momento...

La pareja se apareció en San Munsgo y luego Ginny fue llevada a la sala de parto. El estaba atrás con su video cámara tratando de prenderla para el gran momento de grabar el _Discovery-Harry_, cuando una enfermera se le acerco y le dijo: _Sr. Se ha olvidado de ponerse los pantalones!... _

* * *

**Tiempo después...**

Harry y Ginny celebraban su año número cinco de feliz matrimonio. Estaban felices. Enamorados. Ginny llevaba puesto un vestido perlado que resaltaba su belleza no sólo de mujer, sino también de madre y esposa. Estaba embarazada, con una gran pancita de ocho meses y pese a su extremada barriga, se sentía la mujer más hermosa de la tierra, la más dichosa. Lo era, probablemente, esa tarde, mientras caminaba linda hacia el jardín de su casa. Ahí estaba Harry mirándola venir. Junto a él, Ron y Hermione, también igual de felices con sus trillizos (dos niños y una niña). Conversaban felices y Harry tomaba en brazos a su pequeña Micaela y le daba un beso y luego la dejaba ir a jugar con sus primos y hermanito, James. Increíble!...aún recordaba como si fuera ayer, cuando Harry le dijo que no había nadie mejor para ella que él y luego, un poco después de vivir juntos y que Micaela naciera le pidió que se casara con él. Ahora celebraban su aniversario y seguían tan enamorados como siempre...

Se acercó a su marido y a sus amigos y Harry la recibió cogiéndola suavemente por la nuca, mientras hablaba, trayéndola con cariño hacia él mientras seguía contando entretenido, feliz. Ginny sintió el peso del freno tibio en el cuello, reaccionó con un gesto igual al del león de la Metro, abrió tensa la boca, pero mientras recorría el camino del gesto hacia el hombro de Harry, fue redescubriendo que su cuello se acomodaba perfectamente a la curva tenaz, deliciosa de la mano; recibió una copa, pasando el otro brazo por la espalda de Harry, inclinando la cabeza, casi escondiéndose bajo el mechón rojo que se derrumbaba interrumpiendo precioso la perfección oscura, para la ocasión que vestía Harry...

Se miraron a los ojos y él le sonrió, le acomodó su mechón rojo, y alguien preguntó algo pero ninguno contestó, porque cuando se perdían en sus miradas, el mundo dejaba de existir, el mundo, el universo entero sólo era para ellos dos, para Harry y Ginny...

_Fin... _

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. De antemano les agradesco sus reviews. Nos estamos viendo.Hasta la próx...

Bss.

angls


End file.
